


Blackbird

by Faust_OFlorence



Series: 𝙱 𝙻 𝙰 𝙲 𝙺 𝙱 𝙸 𝚁 𝙳 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anti-Heroes, Assassins, Blackbird series, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Death, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Heroes, Hurt, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd is still a bastard, Jason a good brother after all, Runaway, Tim got a bit dark, Tim is tired of this shit, We still love Jason tho, hero - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust_OFlorence/pseuds/Faust_OFlorence
Summary: ⌜ 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝚃𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚕𝚢. ⌟«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»It all started with a thought. Ended with a murder. Damian just felt like he needed to help someone, needed to give that person one more chance that he couldn't get, just because another person is alive. It was Jason we're talking about. He couldn't rest in peace as long as Joker is alive, and Damian felt that his older 'brother' needed a chance to finally feel happy. But there is just one way he could do that. Execute Joker.«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: 𝙱 𝙻 𝙰 𝙲 𝙺 𝙱 𝙸 𝚁 𝙳 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935970
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. 𝙿𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝙾𝙽𝙴 - 𝙲𝙷. 𝙸

**PART ONE SUMMARY:** Damian loves his family more then he likes to admit. He shows his love in a weird yet meaningful way, not looking at the consequences his actions might bring it to him. This also way he showed Jason how important is he for him, the consequences where bigger then any other person would like to admit.

 **PARINGS:** _None_ (Yet?)

 **AGE:**  
_Bruce:_ 45 ish  
_Dick:_ 23  
_Jason:_ 19  
_Tim:_ 17  
_Damian:_ 13

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

**𝕊𝔼ℂ𝕆ℕ𝔻 ℂℍ𝔸ℕℂ𝔼𝕊**

「𝙲𝙷. 𝙸」

I **t all started with a thought. Ended with a muder.**

⌜𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛.⌟

**THE ONE THING BATFAMILY** tends to ignore about Damian is that he shows his love in a strange, yet still deep and meaningful way. Love, it was always a strange word in Damian's mind, he never showed it to anyone, it would make him weak. He was nothing like that! That's why he cannot show it! And here he was now, showing his love to Jason in a way that will lead him probably to his destruction.

He was sure he won't be forgiven. His family never will, he broke Batman's rule that shouldn't be broken. He did it anyway, he just couldn't meet and talk to Jason about his problems, while looking at his hunter's eyes and doing nothing with that. Jason wanted revenge and peace, he wanted to go back to his family without fearing the psychopath that kill him once. He couldn't do that while his murder was alive.

When Damian was first sent to live with his father, he wanted, no, he needed to prove himself to be the best, at least be felt so. He envied other boys that we're his brothers,- the most Timothy, he at that time was Robin and had the full attention of his father. Damian needed to show that he deserves Robin more than the orphaned kids his father took in, so he wouldn't be sent back to his mother. Just as an unwanted doll.

Acceptance.

That's what he wanted. Grayson always showed him that he cared, that Damian was loved by him, but he didn't see it, Grayson was... An amazing, social, positive, and happy person that will always find a way to make up your way. There we're no problem in swing why his father loved him so much, Damian himself couldn't push the man away, no matter how hard he tried.

Drake was an intelligent, smart, and nice person, hard-working at that, he was the best person to become his father's true heir, and that hurt, he was the most treating person of them all. Even if Damian wouldn't say it out loud, he truly looked up to him, he was everything his father wanted in a child, while Damian was left behind like always.

Jason, he was a hard one, but Damian knew why his father loved him, when Grayson quit being Robin, Batman felt lonely and then he meets him. At first, Jason was just a replacement, but then he becomes more, if Damian had anything to say in that matter, he would say that Jason was a true child to Batman.

Damian saw Jason as his true brother as well, so he couldn't judge. Jason was someone special to him, he never judged him, never told him what to do, never had expectations, and always hearing him out when Damian needed it the most. 

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

Damian felt vulnerable, sitting on an edge trying to patch himself up with the little first aid kit supplies he had with himself, it wasn't much but he should make it out alive. He was sure about that.  
  
He heard heavy steps making their way to him. He didn't react, he knew who that was, after all, he was at his territory.   
  
"You good there, Lil' Capitan." He heard a husky voice behind him. There stood Red Hood, as always looking dangerously.   
  
"I'm fine," Damian answered quickly, too quickly. Jason didn't seem convicted "I don't know." He finally murmured.   
  
"Eyy, it's okay to not know. I guess so at least." Red Hood made walked to Robin's side "Nightwing got in his Mommy mode and trying to find you." Jason informed while sitting slowly on the edge of the rooftop just like his adopted brother.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Need help?"   
  
"Not really." They stayed in silence for a while.   
  
"Did something happened, Capitan? Wanna talk about it?" Jason said it with his typical voice, but he truly we're concerned, he knew it, Damian knew it.   
  
"I just... I feel that no matter what I do, I'm never enough." Just in times like those, when Damian and Jason where alone, you could truly see Damian insecurities, how he truly felt. Jason could understand him best of their whole family because Jason killed before, he knew what it's like to have blood on his hands, and Jason was for a little while in League of Assassin where they first meet. They both could understand each other in the way others couldn't.  
  
Jason patted his younger brother on the back "Don't worry, if B doesn't see what wonderful work ya already did, then he's blind." He gives his younger brother a crooked smile, Damian didn't respond to that "wanna grab a burger?" Robin just nodded. Yea. They understand each other the most. 

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

'Damian focus.' He said to himself in mind, he can't get distracted now, getting deep in his thought's won't do him any good, he has no time for that. Thinking about Jason at this moment might just get him to be caught faster. He looked at the black bag and wiped his bloody hands into his robin suit. Yes, the bag must go to Jason first, he needed to be the first person to see that.  
  
Just like that, he continued to leap toward's Red Hood's safe house. When he finally reaches it, he stopped, scared, and started to hesitate, though he wouldn't admit it now, Damian took a breath, he needed to calm down. But was it even possible knowing what he did and what were the consequences?  
  
Slowly he broke into Jason's safe house by the window, he handed over the black bag. His time as Robin at that moment was over. Tears started gathering in the corners of Damian's eyes, he was trembling. No. He needs to be strong right now. No matter how much he wanted to feel bad about his actions right now, it felt right, he knew that needed to be done.  
  
With a deep breath, he made his way to one of the closets, there were times when Jason took carer of him and because of that reason, Damian had some clothes here. He took out some random black clothes and change into them, leaving his robin suit on a coffee table next to a black bag. He couldn't have worn it anyway, there was tracker on it. And Damian didn't want to be found.  
  


«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

Just some hours ago he was just jumping from rooftop to another rooftop. He ran away from Nightwing and Batman, never looking back. He went into an old and dirty warehouse by an open window. That was his victim's first and one of the deadliest mistakes.  
  
The second mistake was leaving his back exposed while planning how to take over Gotham and finishing off Batman. Damian knew that he could easily kill him, that just one strake there and the man would be dead. Without any gourds, without Harley Quinn, he wasn't such a treat.   
  
But his words, he lies, he messes with your head, this was the dangerous side of this maniac, but Damian won't listen, not that he could anyway. He had this bloody ringing in the ears ever since he heard where Joker was on the patrol. There was no way he could take out any sound that was saying to him.  
  
But when he finally catches some of Joker's words... That was his third mistake "Oh please! Robin's don't kill! HA HA HA HA- You wouldn't dare go against Batman!" Damian would, and he did. For the sake of Jason's sanity and his second chance, he did it. He struck at Joker's throat.   
  
Joker couldn't scream, couldn't laugh, he was just laying on the ground bleeding out with silent but pained growls, he watched as life escaped his victim's body. The last thing Joker saw before his death, was Robin covered in his blood, holding a sword over his head, and then darkness when Damian chopped off his head.  
  
He took Joker's head by his free hair and put it in a black bag, it wasn't so hard like some people would like to believe. Thought Damian could hear his heart beating and it hurts him to the core, all the thoughts that he no point longer will be welcome in the family. He just ran away.  
  
Damian looked at the black bag in his hands that had Joker's head, he going to deliver it to Todd's safe house and then he will be on the ran. He will need to avoid Batfamily, the Superhero community, and the League of Assassins. It will be hell for him, but at least Jason will be having a second chance.


	2. 𝙿𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝙾𝙽𝙴 - 𝙲𝙷. 𝙸𝙸

**PARINGS:** _None_ (Yet?)

 **AGE:**  
 _Bruce:_ 45 ish  
 _Dick:_ 23  
 _Jason:_ 19  
 _Tim:_ 17  
 _Damian:_ 13

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

**𝕊𝔼ℂ𝕆ℕ𝔻 ℂℍ𝔸ℕℂ𝔼𝕊**

「𝙲𝙷. 𝙸𝙸」

I **t all started with a thought. Ended with a muder.**

⌜ɪ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ ᴜꜱᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴅᴀʏ... ɪ ᴍɪꜱꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ⌟

**「𝕁𝔸𝕊𝕆ℕ」**

**IT WAS A ROUGH** week for Jason,- he felt anxious, whole fucking week and he couldn't get rid of that feeling. Because of it he was alarmed and tense all the time, he didn't even get a good sleep and still, he went on patrols, on some occasions dumping into Nightwing that was trying to be all friendly and lovely-dovely towards him, disgusting. But there in the back of his head was one more feeling,- excitement, he didn't know why he felt it or what was about to happen, but he knew it will be something big that will change a lot in his life. But... there will be a bittersweet ending, Jason just felt that, call it a gut feeling.

It made him stressed out, he just waited and Jason hated to wait and most of that he hated to wait for the unknown. That's why he was so stressed and his whole week was fucked up,- not that something bad happened quite the contrary to be true, it was calm, quiet, no phone calls from Bats or any problems on his territory, he didn't felt nor had a time like this in a long while. He couldn't sit down thoughts, this feeling was consuming him little by little and he didn't know how to stop it. That clam time concerned him, it was like the silence before a storm and indeed it was it, he was sure of that.

Then the evening come and he had to go on patrol, he was tense all the time, waiting for someone to attack him. He jumped like a little small scared rat when he heard some unidentified sound.

 _"Look at you, starting being paranoid like father, aren't you?"_ a black-haired boy with venomous green eyes laughed at him, it was just in his mind, Damian mocking him or everyone else was something so normal to him that he sometimes had thought about Damian mocking him even though he wasn't even there.

Jason was about to go home or rather his safehouse that he called home, there was nothing he could do today, not when he's so over paranoid ... and it's cold, he wants to go home, lay in bed, and sleep if he could.

He was about to jump off the building and walk to his doors, its just a few steps and he can be in his sweet home and bed of course! But he stopped when he spotted a black bag in the front of his door, black-haired male with white steel frowned,- was it a bomb?! He doubted.

In the corner of his eye he saw a shadow of a person jumping from building to building when the person jumped on the same building he was on, he pointed a gun at his head.

"Jason." He knew that voice, that voice... it always... annoyed him! The most annoying person he ever knew,- Dick Grayson or Nightwing in a night time. He wasn't in the mood for his annoying "older brother" as he looked to call him, they weren't brother, not by blood, bond, or even documents,- while Bruce indeed adopted Jason, Dick never was, so they weren't brother at all. Nightwing looked wired today though when he was alone with one of his "brothers" he smiled or said something funny, but this time his face was serious, something bad had happened.

"What do you want golden boy?" he asked rather rudely, it wasn't anything new of course, Jason was, is, and will be rude to everyone, family, friends, random persons. Dick hasn't answered yet, he was weirdly silent and even if Jason won't admit to it, he was freaking scare because of it. He waited for the older male to spoke, he didn't even know what he was exactly waiting for,- He hates it.

"Damian..." Dick hasn't finished, as if something had stuck in his throat, he sounded concerned thought, weak defeated, scared, and Jason... what was he supposed to do? He wasn't even sure what happened to the family brat and he felt nervous about it.

Jason's heartbeat skipped, he hopes that little Demon was alright, that he isn't dead, that he hasn't joined 'Dead Robin Social Club', or maybe he just paranoid,- be hope that it was it. Robin, no, Damian can't die, Red Hood won't agree to it. Never.

"Aight." Jason started in a neglectful way, but inside he was scared, terrified what had happened, even if he doesn't show it, it never means he doesn't feel it " Where's the little Demon anyway? Lost him again?" He asked still having bad feelings at the back of his head. But he didn't get an answer, the older boy just stood there, mouth closed in a tight line "Nightwing?" He tried again, but it was greeted with silence "Where's Damian?" Dick looked at the side, as of ashamed of failure. "He's not dead, is he?" The younger male started to panic a bit, he needs answers and now. "Nightwing!" He shouted at him. Damian can't die, he's too strong to die, right? He can't doe before Jason does (second time). Not when his death would hurt him so much.

"He's not." Said Dick, but his voice didn't sound confident at all "I hope." Dick mumbled this one, but Jason heard it anyway.

"Where is he?" Red Hood asked he guessed that the older Male didn't know, after all, he didn't know if he was okay or not. Dick just doesn't know.

"I dunno..." he took a big breath but then again he was greeted by a cruel and awkward silence that was between them. Jason clenched his jaw. "Damian and B were on a mission, it didn't seem like something big at first, but then it was discovered that Joker was mixed in it." Jason didn't like it at all, but he stayed quiet. "B sent him home, you know he doesn't like any of us go near Joker." Dick tried to smile. "After a little fight he did went home or so he said. He didn't." Jason gulped "since then no one had seen him and the Joker was found dead... without ahead." How was Jason feeling about it? He didn't know. How was he supposed to answer that? "There's still no sight of Damian. He's gone." Dick sounded desperate and took his arms into his hands, squeezing them a bit too hard.

Jason took a big shaken breath before he bit his lower lip. He turned around, away from his brother, and gaze full of concerns, it hurt to see Dick like that and he couldn't bear that. Yea he and Dick didn't have, they still don't have a good relationship, but he's family... A cold breeze hit him and so did the realization that Joker gone and so is Damian, it hit him like a truck. Joker's gone, that's good, Damian's gone, that's really, really bad, he could have been killed! That smiling clown psychopath could have killed him before he died! Their baby brother... baby bats.

That was the moment when his eyes wander to the black bag before his doors. His eyes went wide and short oof Dicks grip of off himself, he went fast to his doors and the bag. His breath becomes faster, fearing what might be in that bad, Joker? **Damian**?

Nightwing followed close after him, now standing code the black bag Dick started shaking. Jason gulped, was he about to find Damian there? Damian's mutilated body? Was that what Dick also thought about now? It would break the older males' heart of it was Damian... and so would be Jason's. But what if it's Joker? If yes, then Damian went against Batman's stupid rule. Was that worst to them? Saying them he meant of course their little Batfamilia, not counting him.

Jason felt like vomiting when he was opening the bag, the smell of metallic blood hit him first before he saw who it was. Lucky to him it was just Joker, dead, mutilated, bloody Joker. He was pissed for a while, he couldn't have taken his revenge now, he couldn't torture him and kill, or even make Bruce kill that clown. But then came to relieve, just as if he was finally free from something, it was a nice and peaceful feeling, so different from the world around him now.

"It can't be." Nightwing murmured, he was denying the truth, not yay Jason cared that mich but he will need to face that truth at one point, he can't run away from that, it **will** bring a big change to Gotham and their lives.... at least he hoped so. Bat brat showed how much he cared, Jason could never think or ask about such a deed, not from anyone who wasn't even involved in this 'accident'. His baby brother kills someone for him, someone who destroyed his whole life.

That was what he wanted fro the start. Wasn't it? He always bragged about his death and that clown. He wanted someone to kill that bloody psychopath for him and other citizens that could be harm by him. Now it happened. But even if he felt relieved, there was part of hurtful sadness that made his heartache, as someone was stabbing him there. He wanted to scream, cry. Because where's Damian? Where's his baby brother?

Jason knew the answer now. He knew Damian too well. He's gone, he ran away and won't come back. The brat would make sure of it, that no one will track him down. And that hurt the most. Couldn't his baby brother ran to him for help with Batman when he killed Joker? He would try to protect him. That's the word **t r y** , he knew well that he wasn't able to protect him and so did Damian.

"I need to inform Batman. Yes... that need to be done." Dick was mumbling behind him and before Jason could even blink he was gone, running off to Bruce like a little loyal puppy he was.

That was the moment he saw a paper sticking out of the bag, it was stained with blood but the handwriting was still visible. It wasn't a big letter, just a small piece of originally green paper and words written in small oblique letters that looked elegant and a bit feminine. It was surely Damians, Jason always envied him such beautiful handwriting.

His lips parted in small shock when he read the message from his brother:

**𝓔𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂𝓫𝓸𝓭𝔂 𝓭𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓻𝓿𝓮𝓼 𝓼𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓭 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓼.**   
**~ 𝓓.𝓦.**

The young male just stands there with a small piece of paper I this hands, clinching to it as I fit was his life. He never thought it would hurt so much. All the good and bad memories wit Damian that they made together now were stocked in his head, making his eyes watering, but he never allowed his tears to escape. But one special memory stuck out of them all.

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

"Jason, do you think that everyone deserves second chances?" Damiana asked his older brother, both of them were sitting on a rooftop whole eating so.e fast food, or rather Jason was eating fast food whole Damian just drank his milkshake

  
"Hmm." He hummed at the younger boy, taking another bite of his hamburger. Robin waited patiently, so different from his usual self, if someone else was here other then himself and Jason, they might have thought that the older tone drugged him, who most of the time acted like a spoiled prince. But that wasn't the case when Jason and Damian were alone, just two of them, Damian can open up if it's just two of them. "Why ya asking?" He finally spoke.

"Father all the time telling me that everyone deserves one... I'm not sure about that."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess they do deserve a second chance." He answered carefully. Damian frowned at that.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance, Damian, sometimes even a third one. They might change, come to realize their stupidity."  
  
"What about someone like Enigma or Joker??" The younger of the two frowned further.  
  
"They don't. Not anymore." Robin was staring at Red Hood to make him continue the thought. Jason sighed. "They used all there chances to change. They won't change, if you want to change you need to want that. And they don't want to." Red Hood looked at his younger brother "There's no way it going to happen. They don't deserve it. Not anymore." And Jason was right, it wasn't their second or third chance, they had a lot, lot more chances than that, and they still never changed.

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

"Second chance?" He asked himself whole looking at the ski that was starting to become brighter each minute, the night was ending "It... it sounds good." these words came out as hidden sobs, but he was not going to waste his second chance, because why would Damien suffer any more if he wouldn't even use it?

Red hood smiled. It was a pained and sad smile, but even so, he was a bit happy. He's free, no need for his revenge anymore, or be scared of Joker. His little brother gave him something no one could and no one thought that the little brat of the family could.

It hurt though, but he wouldn't throw away the chance his baby brother given him. Things will get better. They **need** to.


	3. 𝙿𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝚃𝚆𝙾 - 𝙲𝙷. 𝙸

**PART TWO SUMMARY:** Four years. It was four years since the last time was in Gotham and had seen his family. Four years past since he killed Joker and loses his position as a Robin. Four years since he was just a 13 years old boy. But now he's back, back in Gotham. Reviling his presence to once anti-hero,- Red Hood.

 **PARINGS:** _None_ (Yet?)

 **AGE:**  
 _Bruce:_ 49 ish  
 _Dick:_ 27  
 _Jason:_ 23  
 _Tim:_ 21  
Damian: 17

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

**ℝ𝕌ℕ𝔸𝕎𝔸𝕐 𝔹𝕆𝕐**

「𝙲𝙷. 𝙸」

 **Souls tend to go** **back** to who feels like home.

「𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞.」

 **COMING BACK TO THE** place you left behind, to place that you thought you wouldn't go back and to the place you weren't even sure if you're welcome anymore. This city was cursed, all the worst crimes, drugs, prostitutes, murder, thievery, assault,- the worst city you could ever be in. A truly dangerous place to live in, no one was truly safe. Never. A random guy on the street wouldn't hesitate to shot you, doesn't matter if you male, female, **child**. It just doesn't matter to them. It is, what it is.

But here he was,- Damian Wayne, once a small boy, now a teenager, four years. It was four years since he was here last time, it was a truly nerve-wracking for him even if he doesn't show so.

He was hovering over the city now, standing gate the top of a rooftop, looking around the dangerous alleys of the city, an old habit of looking of someone needs help... he never could get rid of it and neither had he heart to not stand up when someone is in danger, he was getting soft. He sighed, he never thought he will come back here, not after he killed and runaway. Gotham, a place that had a big impact on him, personality, beliefs, and who he is now. He's back.

A wind blew harder at him, his cheeks and tip of his ears become redder than they already were and his hair following it, pitch black, fluffy and a bit too long, he had frowned then after his leave. A reminder of what he did, who he becomes, and what he left behind. Everything has its consequences, like it or not.

But it was worth it. Wasn't it? Joker's dead. Jason can be at least a bit free of his trauma. Timothy's probably happy that he wasn't there and didn't bother or try to kill him. Richard have now more time for his girlfriend because he's not around anymore and didn't take his time anymore. And Father, he must be happy that there's no more of him, that he wasn't there to disobey his commands and being a true pain in the ass.

Memories, they stayed with him this whole time, regrets and sorrow in them, it so disappointing how even good memories can become sad with time.

But there was no time to pity himself, he's back and that's it. Things might get better or worst for him from now on and he needs to be focused. He needs to.

With that he jumped off of the rooftop, landing on another one I the dark spot, letting the darkness of the night cover his presence. Some things need to be done.


	4. 𝙿𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝚃𝚆𝙾 - 𝙲𝙷. 𝙸𝙸

**PARINGS:** _None_ (Yet?)

 **AGE:**  
 _Bruce:_ 49 ish  
 _Dick:_ 27  
 _Jason:_ 23  
 _Tim:_ 21  
Damian: 17

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

**ℝ𝕌ℕ𝔸𝕎𝔸𝕐 𝔹𝕆𝕐**

「𝙲𝙷. 𝙸𝙸」

 **Souls tend to go** **back** to who feels like home.

「𝙻𝚎𝚝'𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝.」

 **DOOR TO THE MIDDLE** size apartment opened and thought them walked a hight man with short black hair with an unnaturally pale streak in his bangs, his boots, pants, and t-shirt were all black while the leather jacket he was wearing was in a deep dark brown color,- Jason Todd was his name. Slowly but confidently he stepped into his apartment, taking his key from the doors lock. Shopping bags filled with food that the young male had to buy a while ago in the grocery shop at the other end of the street around the corner was put by him onto the coffee table in his living room.

A big window was in the middle of the wall in his living room, showing the view of the Gotham city, Jason hated it, it was for him a reminder, every time he looked there he remembers that there's a crime out there he should be stopping,- but he doesn't. Black haired male just sat on the couch with a heavy 'oof' that escaped his lips, he slides a bit down the couch now half laying there.

He closed his eyes, resting for a while, he knew he would need to stand up soon so any time to just rest was good. Jason rubbed his face with his hand and opened one of his eyes, there he saw on his bookcase a photo with a frame, it was an old one, representing himself, Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian. Huh, it was like 4 years already, wasn't it? Edit, soon it's going to be 4 years since he last saw his baby brother.

It still sometimes anger him, how dare that little son of a bastard to take his revenge away and then disappear!? How dare he run away!?

He sighed loudly, need to calm down, he was getting migraine because of Damian's stupidity. He felt a cold breeze and a terrible smell that could just belong to Gotham's streets. He narrowed his eyebrows, his window was closed, that meant-

As far as he could he stood up and took his gun out of the holster, he pointed it at the window where a young teen (at least he looked like one) was leaning on his window jamb.

He was wearing military pants, a knife in the case was attached to his right thigh, combat boots, turtleneck shirt, bullet-proof vest, leather long gloves that went all the way to his elbow and all that was black, a black domino mask with white eyes was in rusting his face, his dark black hair combed back, just a few flocks falling on his face.

Stranger narrowed at him his eyes beneath the mask, most likely glaring at him, but Jason couldn't be sure about that.

"Isn't it too late for guests? Didn't your parents learn you any manners, brat?" A grin was visible on Jason's face, though his voice sounded dangerous.

The young male in black, rose his hands up as if he was giving up, it was of course just to show to the male with a gun pointed at the teenager(?) head, that he means no harm. Then he slowly reached to his domino mask, tugging at the edge, detaching glue from his skin, that hurts a lot, Jason knew something about it.

Jason was about to say something but the young and a bit groggy voice of a teen before him was faster.

"Am I truly that unremarkable, Todd?" the teens' lips twitched in an unshowed smile. Jason's green shaded blue eyes meet the turquoise ones.

There was silence for a while between them, neither of them moved from their positions even a bit, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to react somehow. Was Jason hallucinating? Was he getting crazy? Or was it just some sick joke played on him?

Slowly and wary he lowered the gun in his hands.

"Demon spawn?" His voice comes out weaker then he expected, he yelled at himself in his mind. The teen looked displeased by the nickname he used, but even so, he nodded in conformation.

A soft thump was heard when the boy jump from the jamb and in really impressive speed (for a normal human.) he made his way to Jason, embracing him unsure and a bit awkward, the older male patted his back in return a bit shocked if so sudden affection. Neither of them was showing their emotions so casually after all.

Finally, they broke their hug(?), both brothers were standing in awkward silence now, a bit away from each other.

Damian took a long breath in, he was about to speak up but he got slapped on the back of his head from Jason. He looked up at a lot taller male and was met with a pissed off Jason that glared at him angrily "¿¡What to the gracious goddess were you thinking!?" He growled at him, Damian just blinked a few times at him.

With a growl, the taller male put his hands on Damian's shoulders and started forcing him to sit on a dark red couch. In Damian's opinion, this color didn't suit the couch and was a terrible fashion choice to his brother's apartment, but he didn't comment on him, he learned that sometimes it's better to just shut up.

Jason slides one of his hand into his hair, drawing them back a bit while walking into the kitchen, leaving Damian alone in the living room. So the come back with two cups with coffee, he placed them on the coffee table while sitting on the other side in the couches as if scared that if he touche his brother, he will disappear.

Dead silent was looming over them, neither of them knows how to start a conversation, there were so many questions and so little answers, do they even wanted to know the answers?

"Where were you?" That was a good start, where he wall all those years? Where did he hide? Why Batman wasn't able to find him!?

"I had been traveling. Going from place to place." The younger boy knew that it won't be enough as an answer for Jason, so he cleared his throat and add "I was training my abilities. I couldn't retain in the same place for too long."

"Bruce?" He asked, the question was easy,- you were hiding from Bruce?

"Well, not exactly." Jason waited for the other male to continue "I have been hiding from everyone. Father, Grandfather, Mother, or other people that would like to use me." Damian started tapping one of his feet on the floor nervous, he was a paranoid wreck for a good year after he ran, but slowly he began to get used to the life he was living at that time. It was still stressful to think about his first year as a runaway thought.

"Oh, goddess gracious." He heard a muffled sound coming from Jason's side, when he looked at him he saw his brother burning head into his hands. He looked... frustrated. "You." He pointed his finger at Damian "You **are** going to tell me everything. Got it?"

Damian rose his eyebrow up, looking skeptical that he can make him do anything.

"Ya not getting away from me this time, you brat." Jason narrowed his eyes at him, he wasn't about to lose him one more time, he hated, **hated** when Damian ran away (he ran away on a mission a lot as a kid), he was to wild for Jason's liking, and even if he doesn't say it loud, he was a bit scared something might bad happen to him.

"<TT> impossible." The young male clicked his tongue, trying to hide his true emotions, he did that a lot as a child (plus he added anger, it was easier to vide his true emotions that way), it was his habit by now, he still wasn't able to open up fully to people. He was happy about Jason's a bit protective and possessive statements, because that meant he cared and Damian wants nothing more then go feel wanted.


	5. 𝙿𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝚃𝚆𝙾 - 𝙲𝙷. 𝙸𝙸𝙸

**PARINGS:** _None_ (Yet?)

 **AGE:**  
 _Bruce:_ 49 ish  
 _Dick:_ 27  
 _Jason:_ 23  
 _Tim:_ 21  
 _Damian_ : 17

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

**ℝ𝕌ℕ𝔸𝕎𝔸𝕐 𝔹𝕆𝕐**

「𝙲𝙷. 𝙸𝙸𝙸」

 **Souls tend to go** **back** to who feels like home.

⌜𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚕𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝.⌟

 **"... I WAS FALLING** , but we still fought. Before I even realize I was nearly killed, but he... he-he." Damian's voice trailed off. He was sitting on his knees in the center of the wood flooring.  
  
A man in black robes was listening to him speaking at the upside side of him, calmly looking at him. "What happened next?" He asked.  
  
"He cached me" the boy's eyes twisted shut as if trying to replay the scene in his head. " he broke my fall. If he did not I would have died or been greatly hurt... damage not reversible. I repaid him with the punch in his face, breaking his nose." His face now was twisted into a grimace, a flush of embarrassment was slightly visible.  
  
"And now you have reflected on your actions fully, what do you think of that night?" The monk folded his arms.  
  
Damian relaxed his face, pondering, picturing that painful fight again and again. "It was stupid, childish. Being an assassin was ingrained in me from the day I could walk. I was supposed to be the best. The one to rules the world and defeat my father... but to gain that position I needed motivation. They chose anger. Unbridled rage."  
  
"What is your motivation now?"  
  
Damian looked down at his loose black clothing. So much had changed for him, so much anger he felt when he first meets him. Anger and despair. A bit regret of his actions with finishing off the Joker. It was something around 4 years since he'd been here. Such a long time. And he did good, he went so far with his training. To gain freedom and balance, he needed forgiveness. He needed to forgive himself.  
  
And now that he was so far along with his training, he believed. No. He knew he didn't deserve to go home, he couldn't forgive himself what he had done before he started his training, couldn't forgive what kind of person he was.  
  
Everyone that ever could call themselves Bruce's Wayne family would be better off without him. Probably they even forgot that he ever was there.  
  
Damian sighed, feeling tired at that moment "Gratitude and loyalty." because that's exactly what he felt towards his family, no matter how rocky their relationship was. IS. Even if there are still some wounds that haven't heal fully.  
  
"Then I believe it's time."  
  
Damian doesn't agree with the monk, but even so, he doesn't say anything, just nod his head in understanding.

  
«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

Damian was looking out of the window, at the Gotham city dirty streets,- it could be worst, this neighborhood didn't seem so bad actually. Finally, Jason walked into the living room his younger brother was sitting in, and placed the earl grey tea in a Powerpuff Girls cup on the coffee table before Damian, while the other one which was filled with caffeine in his hands.  
  
Finally, the younger boy looked at him, no longer the Blackbird suit on him, wearing Jason's AC/DC black t-shirt that was total to big for him, even though the younger male was just like a head shorter than him, he was a lot leaner then Jason, he stayed in his black military pants from his suit and tucked the too big t-shirt into it, he hair was a messy the time he stepped into Jason's apartment but now he might have a birds nest there, the older male truly wanted to touched and fixed them for some reason.  
  
Turquoise eyes looked at him, appearing hunted, just like his very own. That's what death makes you, a person hunted by regret, anxiety, doubt, and coldness. But it also gives Jason a strength, he was no longer scared of anything, he died once, what can worst then that happened? But he also knew that Damian wasn't like him, that his own death took troll on him, it made the younger boy even more scared of it, but not because he would die, but because some people will cry, grief, blame themselves, and Damian truly hated those weak feelings. Jason understood.  
  
The turquoise eyed boy nodded at him when he put the cup on the table, soon enough he reached down for it, taking the ear of the cup into his slim hands. Jason sat in the big armchair, looking wary at the boy... teenager, who sat silently in one place now just blowing at the hot tea, not even looking at him anymore, his eyes were half lifted.  
  
"What you doin' in Gotham?" Jason asked straight forward, looking skeptical at him.  
  
"Hm." Damian took a sip of his tea before he looked at him. "I'm not even sure." He said truthfully.  
  
"What's your plan? Goal?" He didn't stand back, he wanted answers.  
  
" _< TT>_" Damian clicked his tongue "I'm telling you that I don't know, there's no plan, no goal, learn to listen." He growled, but even so, his face looked calm.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them, the tension was unbearable. No one did anything until Damian stood up fast, but gracefully, without looking at Jason, he took his hero? (Jason wasn't sure actually) suit in his arms and walked up to the window.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while, but it's time for me to go." He announced, opening the window. With wide and fast steps he walked up to the younger male, taking him by his arm at the same time stopping him from jumping out. Both of them knew Damian could easily break from the grip.  
  
"Stay." He said. The shorter boy turned around and looked at him with a lifted eyebrow in silent question. "I have a spare room for the quests. You can stay." He remained silent, so Jason wary took him by his shoulders and lead him to his room. Damian just leaned into the touch.

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

Jason sighed while looking at the empty cups now, the younger boy went to sleep already, visible being tired. He changed a lot, he was no longer the spoiled kid Jason remembers, no longer the Demon brat, and it was so hard to believe, that he was back, that he's here, that Jason's mind doesn't play tricks on him. It was real. Right?  
  
Damian... he looked more like his mother now that he's older, he wasn't tall, but neither short, slimmer, but he was bigger in the waist just like Bruce, he walked with grace and dangerous aura just like his mother. It was just four years, and look at what it made with a person, he changes so much.  
  
Jason chuckle when the recalled the memory of Damian and himself spending time together before he disappeared. The younger boy still with chubby cheeks at that time didn't visit often, but sometimes when he did, they watched movies, sometimes comedy, action, musicals, and even sci-fi, thought Damian hated it and always had a remark to how stupid it was and that the main character is an idiot.  
  
Times to times, he even helps with some cases, he never mentions Jason's methods of dealing with criminals, Jason knew that it was because he partly agreed with him, that he did believe that some villains and criminals do deserve to die. He even showed it killing off Joker...  
  
His small smile disappears at that though, the night before 'The Joker Accident' (that's what they like to call it), Damian had come to him, meet up and talk. Jason understands that he needed to talk, he needed to have a conversation with someone who isn't all like 'Killing is bad, that's not what we do' person, he needed someone who will understand his killing instincts and view of the world.  
  
But that child, hell it was so easy to remember that he was still just a child at that time (when they always forgotten at that time, that Damian's was just 13 years old boy(, that he was no killer, no assassin, no Demon brat, but a child at top of that, he seemed so deep in thoughts at the time. Something was visible bothering him, but it seemed no one wanted to address it, if someone did would it stopped the tragedy that comes after that? Maybe.  
  
But Jason hadn't asked about it as well, so he can't judge others, can he? It is so easy to blame other people then himself. He was trying to convince himself at the time that Damian indeed would come and ask for help if he needed, that was of course just a lie, he lied to himself, Damian was known for hiding things, hell, he hid his injuries after patrol.  
  
He was asked about second chances that night if he belive people deserve them in his opinion. At first, he got taken aback by that question, that in his opinion come out if the blue, but he did answer truthfully that night. He indeed does believe e in the second chance, but if that second chance becomes the third one, then fourth one and oh god help me, the fifth one. That other person learns nothing from their mistakes or doesn't want to change, so why bother?  
  
The next day after Damian heard his opinion, he seemed determined, relieved, as if what Jason said fixed the problem he had. The older male couldn't put a finger on it but he indeed felt overly protective of the youngest that day, as if everything told him somethings bad gonna happen and Damian will be the one to gry hurt. He brushed that feeling oof, how foolish of him. It was that night that Joker died and Damian went missing, no one even questions if it was Damian's doing.  
  
It was still a shock for most of the members of Batfamily, Barbara didn't care, she never liked him or even had much. Dick blamed himself for not realizing this sooner. Bruce was just Bruce, he never knew what the old man was thinking, but he isolated himself even more.  
  
Cass... who didn't show anything on her facial expression, haven't said anything, but Jason saw it on her eyes,- sadness, fear, confusion, visibly she didn't know what to do with herself what to thinks about the whole situation. And there, there was Tim, he was a hard riddle, confused one, didn't know what he was supposed to feel at that moment, at one point it seemed like the best day of his life,- the demon brat who made him feel miserable with every step is gone, but what was the pain in his heart when he heard that Jokers dead and Damian's gone?  
  
If Damian's gone permanently then there will be more peace in the household, that's what everyone wanted, right? So why does it hurt so much? Damian indeed was not fully accepted in the family, always standing behind when others were playing and laughing, he was the out of picture one.  
  
Soon everyone in the family started to go back to their usual life, stopping searching for the youngest, but rarely contracting each other as well. Before Damian come to live with them, they rarely contacted one another in their family, but when he come then there was a theme to talk about, like Damian fucking up something again or how evil he is, now that he wasn't there, what else should they talk about and laugh about. Jason wasn't about to lie, they were pretty cruel towards the youngest Bat... and thought that Damian brings them all together again hurt a lot. In Jason's opinion, they wouldn't bo-  
  
"What are you doing?" Jason jumped a bit at the sound of a sleepy and sloppy voice, but relaxed when he saw Damian in the doorway.  
  
"And why are you still up?" He crossed his arms. Now looking at his brother was terrible, he felt guilty looming over him, chewing him up, just to spit and start chewing again but slowly to make sure he suffered. It hurt enough that Jason and others were so horrible towards their Babybats, and now, even more, knowing that Damian was indeed done something so unforgivable by Bruce for Jason.  
  
He should stop pitting himself, he wasn't the one truly hurts, it was Damian. It **is** Damian.  
  
"It's rude to answer a question with another question," Damian informed. The older male lifted one of his eyebrows, looking at him a bit daring "I need something to drink. Water to be exact." Younger answered his brother's question.  
  
Turquoise eyed boy now made with his hand movements that said that it was his turn to answer his question. Jason sicker.  
  
"Just thinking about something Brat."  
  
"Do not think so much, then. Your brain might not take well so much work." The shorter boy seemed like he knew what he was thinking about. Well, it wasn't so hard to figure it out, your lost brother comes back from a 4 year trip to god know where and now somehow he's sleeping in your apartment like nothing happened. Lovely. "You should bot overthink things. It is not productive and makes people doubt themself. So stop."  
  
Jason sighed "Its not so easy you know."  
  
"Think about something else then" Damian made his way to him, now standing before him "You really shouldn't overthink things, it just makes the problem worst. Look worst than it is and harder to deal." His voice was now a lot softer than before.  
  
The green shaded blue eyes meet the turquoise one, and Jason could see in them just sincere and tiredness.  
  
"And when did you become an expert in that?" The taller male snickers at him.  
  
"Since I had experienced it." And Jason didn't know what to say to that, he knew Damian didn't lie, and it made his older brother concerned even more about the youngest.


	6. 𝙿𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝚃𝚆𝙾 - 𝙲𝙷. 𝙸𝚅

**PARINGS:** _None_ (Yet?)

 **AGE:**  
 _Bruce:_ 49 ish  
 _Dick:_ 27  
 _Jason:_ 23  
 _Tim:_ 21  
 _Damian_ : 17

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

**ℝ𝕌ℕ𝔸𝕎𝔸𝕐 𝔹𝕆𝕐**

「𝙲𝙷. 𝙸𝚅」

 **Souls tend to go** **back** to who feels like home.

⌜𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚠, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖.⌟

 **AT FIRST, EVERYTHING WAS** fine. The night was cold making Blackbirds (Damian's) and Red Hoods (Jasons) cheeks reddish, nothing seemed out of ordinary on the patrol that they decided to do,- Jason wanted to stretch out himself, feeling a bit nostalgic after Damian's visit and wanting to do one thing he rarely did, patrol as Red Hood. And Damian just tagging along, having nothing better to do anyway.

They stopped a few armed robberies and assaults with a weapon, pretty peaceful for Gotham. Until they heard a gunshot that follows others, people shouting coming out from the left part of the city at the docks. Running and jumping from the rooftop to another one they made their way to the last abandoned building before the warehouse, thought most likely street rat children and adults without a home and place to go, hide in them.Red Hood looked at Blackbird and nodded his head towards the warehouse silently asking if they should go inside, to which he was responded with a nod. With a soft thumb, they landed on the fire escape stairs and silently made their way don't, watching around their surrounding if they won't be spotted by anybody who is right now in the warehouse.

Blackbird poked Jason in the ribs (ouch), telling him in a sign language that he is going to enter by the roof while he should sneak in by one of the garage doors. They parted, going two different ways, after looking for a while around Damian found a ladder attached to the warehouse that leads up to the rooftop, without much time spending to waste he went up, sighing quietly when he was finally up.

he walked up to the glass window, fist looking throw it and listening to a person who seemed like a boss of the gang(?).

"CATCH HIM! IF BATMAN'S WITH HIM WE ARE FUCKED! TAKE CARE OF THAT OR WE WON'T SELL MARIANNE!" He shouted furiously. Blackbird frowned at the mention of 'Marianne'. If he wasn't wrong, it was a new dangerous drug. The boss man waved furiously his fists, shouting at the two minions that were near him and ordering them to go and bring whoever had a problem with.

He opens a window slowly and carefully, sliding in when he got enough space to do so. Soundless he was walking above regiments, blending into the darkness.

Carefully watching the boss man, he had a gun on his side, and even if he hadn't he would be dangerous, in a vigilante life you cant not effort to understate anyone, because even the easiest thug can get the lucy shot and hurt u badly or worst killed.

" _Hood_ ," he said throw the coms, piercing his glances into his enemy. " _Its most likely a drug ring_."

 _"You don't say._ " there was a silence, and Blackbird thought that Jason wasn't going to say anything more "Somone must have attack 'em thought, some are unconscious and there were gunshots heard before, now they running around trying to find someone," he informed.

" _Hmmm. I'm going to look around,_ " he announced.

His foot slipped. luckily for him, he caught himself, hiding even more in the shadows, but made a noise that alarmed the other male.

"Who's there!?" he screamed shouted, now crunching his hands to the gun.

Silently, making his way gracefully like a snake trying to catch his prey. The man was shouting at him, demanding for him to show himself. Blackbird appeared behind him, jumping off the ceiling, the browned eyed male turned around to just catch the glimpse of him. He got punched hard in the face, letting go of the gun that landed near him.

After just seconds of shock, the man lifted his foot and tried to kick Blackbird,- the impulse made the boy take a few steps backs. The brown-haired man had enough time to raise himself and hit Damian in his right cheek with his fist,- his head moves to the side, a red brush now forming on his face. Slowly he moved his head in the man's direction, a cold expression on his face that could frighten even the devil himself. 

The man before him gulped, took a small step back frightened, even so, he made himself ready to jump at the vigilante. He was about to hit him but this time it didn't work, Damian was faster and hit the man with his right fist right into his face, breaking his nose, then the second time with his left fist, and the last hit landed under his chin. He stumbled backward, Blackbird sweeps him out of his feet seconds later.

This time Blackbird didn't make the fail he did before, he didn't give him time to react, kicking the man in the stomach, giving extra pressure on his heel. The most likely drug ring boss of this transaction cried out like a scared girl, earning a grimm chuckle out of Damian.

"Well, shall we begin or fun?" A devilish cold smile was formed on his face, looking at the shit scared male crawling beneath him like a worm.

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

Jason cursed himself under the breath, how it came to that he was fighting some assholes with Red Robin by his side? Oh right, being the idiotic curious person he and Damian are, they went to check the gunshots, they shouldn't have done that. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

With no second thought, he shot one of the men attacking him (and Red Robin) right into the head, the other vigilante glared at him, but haven't said anything about it. Jason smirked to himself, when daddy batsy isn't there, the small baby bird wasn't about to complain, wasn't he?

" _Birdie._ " Red Hood said to throw the coms, a confused expression formed on Red Robin's face.

" _Yes?_ " a fast reply had come.

" _Plan fireworks,_ " he said those words with confidence but the answer from the other boy didn't arrive " _You're able to?_ " he asked a few seconds later. he heard a soft sighed from the other side.

" _Yes. You have 10 minutes to get out then._ " he informed, " _Blackbird out._ "

With that said Jason kicked the wood beam on his side, and the metal pipes rolled down from the pedestal and onto the men with guns. Red Hood took Red Robin by his hand and started running off with him out of the building,- from Red Robins mouth came out painted and shocked yelp, but Jason didn't give it much thoughts.

Jason was running out of the warehouse with Red Robin behind him as fast as he can. They barely made it a few feet away from the old warehouse, when it exploded. Panting both of them stopped, looking at a now-destroyed building.

"Cant you solve problems without exploding things?" Tim barked at him, but Jason didn't pay attention to it much. His hand wandered to the button on his helmet.

" _Birdy?_ " He asked, a bit of concern in his voice, but it was nearly impossible to sense it " _Are you okay_?"

"Your concern is irrational." a calm voice from behind him said. Red Hood turned around, and there stood no one else then Black Bird, he saw a bit of burned dust on his cape, but other than that he seemed fine.

Damian's eyes wandered to the person behind Jason,-- there was no one other than Red Robin, a person who hated Damian with a double passion. He started to feel nervousness scratching him with his claws. He felt as if a small ball was stuck in his throat.

"Why you're here, Hood?" Red Robin glared at Jason's face... hood "I thought you nearly ended your Red Hood carrier." Nearly,-- the older man rarely came out as Red Hood at night, he rarely went anywhere, and when he did, it was just a small robbery, nothing much.

"Awww, Baby Bird concerned?" he asked mockingly while pinching Red Robin's cheeks, a shitty proud of himself grin was on Jasons face.

"Don't play around, Hood" Timothy growled at him while slapping his hands away.

The glaring contest began, Blackbird just standing a few steps back, not knowing what to do. Finally, Tim blinked, and Jason just smiled at him charmingly, Red Robin looked his direction suspiciously.

"Who's he? You know Batman doesn't like strangers in Gotham." He said it a bit more aggressive while pointing his finger at dressed in black anti-hero, he was most likely already irritated by Jason. And Damian knew that he was to be overworking himself, plus lacking sleep, make you a lot more inpatient and irritated. That's why Damian didn't blame him for being grumpy.

But the younger didn't answer, even when both older males were looking at him, waiting for the answer. Damian wasn't a fool, he forgot himself at the start, feeling safe around Jason, but he knew better than that, that Drake was most likely to see through his act. While he was good at hiding his true feelings and insecurities, Timothy was the one who read people the best, even him. Red Robin is a threat to him at the moment.

He didn't even want to give him clues to who he is. Tim was smart. To smart. DANGEROUSLY smart. No shock why his Grandfather and everyone at this point wanted him more then anyone ver wanted Damian. When Tim wanted to help he was their rescuer, the one that is welcomed with open arms, when Damina wanted to help he was just an annoying brat that everyone wants to get rid of.

That was also a reason why he felt threatened by him from the start. Damian looked up to him, but at the same time he was threatened and jealous of him,-- he got everything Damian ever wanted, Robin mantle, his father's affection, his grandfather's interest, friends. While Jason was always called Grayson the 'Golden Boy', Tim was the one to be the true hire of his father. Damian knew it now, and he wasn't about to go back and take it from him. He doesn't care anymore.

Let him take it, love, his father, grandfather, affection, company, Robin, and even home. Who cares if Damian, being the blood son of his father have the birthright to it all, his father made sure that he would remember that blood ties mean nothing.

He was angry, very angry at that at a young age, but he wanted to make things better at the time but didn't know how which resulted in more anger and frustration. Now he's older, wiser and he knew that he should start with the plain _"I'm sorry."_ yea he knew it wouldn't have solved the whole complex and murderous relationship between them, but it was always a start.

But looking back at those times, Jason must have known something, always giving him that knowing look after he was storming out the room after his and Tim's fights or trying to make both of them clam down by making some super stupid joke about his death. He never said a word about it though.

Damian kicked Jason at the side of his leg playfully and as a signal that he wasn't the one to answer, that he wanted Jason to continue talking. Jason taking the hint grinned, even more, he was very pleased by this situation. "Blackbird, Red Robin. Red Robin, BlackBird. My partner in crime." He gives Tim a smirk.

Damian kicked Jason at the side of his leg playfully and as a signal that he wasn't the one to answer, that he wanted Jason to continue talking. Jason taking the hint grinned, even more, he was very pleased by this situation. "Blackbird, Red Robin. Red Robin, Blackbird. My partner in crime." He gives Tim a smirk.

Not pleased at all, Tim took out his hand to shake Damians, what he of course did. Blackbird nodded as a greeting, but his face was blank, he didn't want to show his conflicting emotions, to his older 'brother', if he had to be true, he didn't want to show them to anyone.

"You know that's not what I mean." If aglare could kill, Damian was sure Jason would be dying a long painful death. Jason just shook his head. Tim threw his hands above his head, but as fast as he did this, he hissed.

"You good, Baby bird?" Jason frowned his eyebrows. Damian just looked, face cold, but inside he was worrying, he was so grateful that he had a mask on his face, if he didn't have, Damian was sure Tim would notice his concern in his eyes.

"My arm is broken, and I'm bleeding." Red Robin stated, the adrenaline that he felt must have to go out by now, that's why he felt pain now. Damian wanted to scream at his, ignoring his wounds was a foolish act, he knew Tim is unable to take proper care of himself but it's too much.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Why didn't you said it sooner!?" He screamed, and Damian was thankful that at least one of them can scream at him for his stupidity. Blackbird nodded, agreeing with Red Hood.

"Jason," Damian whispered getting close to his adopted brother.  
"Hmm?" Come to the answer, though it sounded like a growl.  
"Let's take him to the safehouse and patched him up before we send him home, it's near enough."

"Someone's getting soft," Jason said it now louder so Tim could hear it. Damian straightened up and just showed him his middle finger, Jason smirked his way. "Let's go, Timboo before you bleed out." Red Hood took Red Robin by his arms and lead him forward to Jason's safehouse.

"What? Where are you taking me?"

"We need to patch you up a bit! Come on!" Damian just shook his head at that scene and went after his two adopted brothers, even though the second one didn't know this fact.

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

  
Damian was patching up Tim, sewing his side. He already took off his costume, other than the domino mask, now he was wearing just normal light jeans and a black Genji t-shirt tucked into his pants. For obvious reasons, he wasn't about to take off his mask. He wasn't an obnoxious fool thought, he knew that sooner or later, they will find out who he actually is. But it's not today. He decided.

Timothy was looking at him warry, ready to strike anytime he needed, he was being careful with him, that's good, it means that he doesn't actually have a death wish. Damian tried to ignore the nervousness that raged inside him and the feeling of Drake's eyes burning sight didn't help at all.

Finally, he finished and started packing the kit, Jason had come back into the room with two cups with tea. He gave a fast glance at Damian, seeing him putting off the kit in his rightful place.

"Are you staying?" Jason asked the younger male.

"No," Tim answered fast, putting his clothes on.

"You sure? I can at least call Alfr-"

"I'm fine" Timothy cut him off, he was already opening doors, fast wanting to get out of this house, feeling threatened. "I'll be fine on my own" before the oldest could say anything more, he was already out and the door was closed. Jason put down cups on the small coffee table and rubbed his neck.

"Well, that was fast," Damian said. Both males standing in the middle of the room disoriented.

"You don't say" Jason murmured.


	7. 𝙿𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝚃𝚆𝙾 - 𝙲𝙷. 𝚅

**PARINGS:** _None_ (Yet?)

 **AGE:**  
_Bruce:_ 49 ish  
_Dick:_ 27  
_Jason:_ 23  
_Tim:_ 21  
_Damian_ : 17

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

**ℝ𝕌ℕ𝔸𝕎𝔸𝕐 𝔹𝕆𝕐**

「𝙲𝙷. 𝚅」

**Souls tend to go** **back** to who feels like home.

  
**Damian was listening to** the sound of the street, -- when the cars drove by or occasionally a person with a barking dog passed. He was just sitting on the roof, knees hugged thigh to his chest and head laying on them. The civilian clothes he was wearing now was not enough to give him the warmth he needed, because of the cold Gotham climate and wind, that was blowing his hair making them a lot messier.

He shivered when an especially cold wind hit him. The black-haired boy just coddled into himself more, a lost in thought expression on his face and dead-looking eyes. He hated Gotham, but at the same time he loved it here, -- it was a loud and dangerous city, where you couldn't be sure when you going to be attacked, it was loud, never quitted, everywhere people fought each other, robbing, killing was daily life. A jungle where everyone could be after your head.

Even so, those good-happy memories didn't let him hate being here. Like the time Grayson brought him ice cream after patrol, or how he and Timothy would sit together in the library when he occasionally visited manor, they didn't talk, there was no reason to, but they enjoyed the peaceful silence between them. When he and Jason would fight each other, with a fist or just with words, either way, he liked it. Father... when he and father used to watch old movies together, eat popcorn and give comments about the film, later on, coddling on the sofa under a lot of blankets.

He heard the metal door on the roof screak, Damian didn't move even an inch at the sound thought, he was 85% sure it was Jason. And he was proved right when the older male sated down beside him with a loud Huff. Soon enough a dark brown leather jacket was thrown at him, providing just a little bit more warmth.

The black-haired boy took just a peek at his older brother, who now was smoking a cigarette.

"Are you scared that Baby Bird found out?" Come a question from Jason's lips, it sounded... neutral, just as if he was asking him about the weather. Damian stopped looking at the older boy, founding the dirty streets now more interesting.

"No." Then the answer had come from Damian's lips so soft and fragile "I don't think so." He frowned, just to couple minutes later close his eyes "I don't know what's wrong. I don't understand my feelings." Damian looked to the side. A silence fell on both Damian and Jason, but the older wasn't about to speak up, he knew better than that to just wait until Damian get his thought and words sorted out. "I-... I feel as if I was ashamed of something I had done. But I don't know what. I'm sure it's not about me murdering joker thought." It wasn't about getting rid of Joker, he thought it was right, he knows its right. But there's something, deep inside him telling him that he was wrong, that he did something that he should be ashamed of, he just didn't know what.

Jason sighed heavily, closed his eyes, and slowly took out the cigarette from his pocket, listing in and taking a long breath, before he breathed out smoke. Just then he opened his eyes, his sight nostalgic.

"When you left we tried to find you. We fought over it. It does might sound like a text from an ordinary lovely-dovley novel, -- but when you left nothing was the same. We all were bitter." he sighed again, his eyes looking far away, as if not seeing the things before him "Dickhead tried to find you... at least for a half a year. He finally gives up, went back to Blüdhaven, away from others." Jason stopped giving Damian time to reply to that, but he didn't, his turquoise eyes glued to the presence of his brother, wanting him to continue. "You were.. are important to him, not like me or Timboo. Dickhead wasn't the best brother for me nor did he was for replacement." he said bitterly "He was too angry for losing his place when I came in the picture, to careless and depressed when replacement came." He looked in Damian's way but didn't look him in the eyes.

"Sorry to hear that." The younger boy murmured apologetically, but Jason didn't seem to catch it.

"When you came in the picture, it was, -- thrilling. Dick... even though he always wanted to be the best brother, he wasn't able to be one. He knew how to take care of a normal child, not one with a dramatic past like us. Thought he might let ya down like I was like Tim was..." Jason bleeds up his smoke "But he didn't, he made u have at least a taste of normal childhood. It did fucked him up after you left."

Damian clutched his palms drawing blood when he hurt himself with his long nails. He didn't want to hurt Richard, he didn't want to hurt anybody, he wanted them to be safe from that smiling psychopath. Joker had killed a Robin once already and hurt every Robin and civilians times after times, more then he can't count, he tortured his family. He wanted them to be safe...

"B locked himself in his study room and Batcave, nearly never coming out... he eats and sleeps there a lot." Jason was avoiding his eyes, Damian frowned at that. Something clearly wasn't right "At least that's what I saw on my last day in the manor. I heard he got better...after he..." he stopped. It was important, but he didn't know how to say this. That information hurts. Hurts like hell, even worst. Damina sighed, hugged his knees painfully, and looked again at the dirty Gotham streets.

"He got a new Robin... I know." Damian mumbled, so quietly Jason could have missed it. The older male looked at him in shock, while Damian slowly like if he was drained out of all his life energy closed his eyes "Just because I wasn't here, does not mean I wasn't getting information from time to time." His voice was shaking, as if on the edge of crying. " **Replacement.** "

Jason forgetting how fragile sometimes Damian is, and strong at the same time. He didn't touch the younger boy, nor did he said anything, they just sat there in silence, waiting till Damian feel better and they would walk back to the building,-- their hurts and disappointments were forgotten even if for a while.

"2 months.... after I left," Damian whispered, Jason nodded. And that was all. Two brothers sitting on the rooftop, in the silence of driving cars and barking dogs.

«---☻︎☹︎☻︎---»

  
Tim was back in the cave for some time, trying to write a report, but he couldn't concentrate, his thoughts all the time wandering to Jason and his new partner in crime. Who would have thought he would dump into Red Hood. He never fully stoped his anti-hero actions, always coming and back and bringing chaos with him. This time was no different, and yet something was. Jason hasn't worked with anyone for nearly four years, and now out of nowhere, he pairs up with a stranger.

Blackbird,-- he didn't say much of what he is capable of, but even so it was visible that he was dangerous, the way that young male walked, how he was glancing at every aspect around him, the way he was walking with confidence... boldness, it was weirdly familiar. This is bad. Tim felt that there was an unspoken case between them, and he wasn't sure if it was a good one or a bad one. For all he knew, the mysterious person might be as well a ruthless assassin trying to kill him.

Or not. Who knows.

He pushed himself up, away from the chair, and started walking up the stairs to their memorials of "Batman's partners" that he liked to call it, making time to look at every costume that was there. Finally, there it was, 5th Robin costume, so much sharper and upgraded of them all, -- The Damian Wayne robin. Tims breath hitched, even if this costume was perfectly fine, not like Jasons or Tims (even Dicks costume was destroyed a little)... Damian's robin suit was never found. This was just a copy, locked in as if it was a glass coffin. The remainder of their failure. Just a perfect little copy of a suit that Damian once wore.

A pang of guilt washed over him that moment, if he and Damian would get together better, would he ran away? Would he kill? Would Tim actually feel like a big brother to him? Regrets are the worst torture that sometimes could hunt you. But there was no way to change it now, he was pathetic. He always was.

The sound of paws hitting the cold stone floor made his head shoot to his right where he saw a big dog, -- Titus. He sniffed a bit the air, before walking up to Tim, the closer he was the faster he made his way to him and the more was his tail wagging, until he started running around him and sniffing, being very excited. Then he started barking at Tim who was confused by the dogs behavior.

Tim patted the overexited dog, and crouched taking the dogs face into his hands "Whos the good boy?" he ask, chucking at the dog. He didn't understand why Damian loved that dog so much, he never understood Damian actually, but when he disipeard and Tim eas left with his issues, locking himself in his apartment or room in the manor, he found that titus presence around him was very smoothing. 

Titus barked and sniffed harder at his arm where Blackbird help him patch himself up. That's when it clicked, it might have been stupid, just his mind playing tricks on him. JUST HIS DESPERATION. But at that moment he thought that Blackbird and Damian are the way to similar to each other. The way he was fighting, fast, graceful and bold, his silent steps, clam look, and that mysterious aura. But it can't be, can it?

Tim wasn't sure, he doesn't even have evidence to prove that, but he had that gut feeling, it never really disappointed him, but maybe he's just tired and that's the reason why he feels that way? But even so, he wasn't able to sleep that night, hunted by the nightmares worst than any other night.


End file.
